Wind-based electricity generation has grown dramatically over the last decade, with the pace of growth accelerating over the last few years. Wind serves as an alternative to more conventional electricity generation sources such as coal, gas, and nuclear. Wind turbines can convert wind energy, to mechanical energy, to electrical energy. Some traditional models of wind turbines include three blades that rotate on a horizontal axis. These turbines and others have various disadvantages, including noise and undesirable overall efficiency.